


Copper against honey

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: AU, M/M, alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It blows my mind that after all this time you’ve spent on earth, nobody ever bothered to tell you that your eyes aren’t fucking brown.<br/>They are copper against honey and sage and when they water they glow, two perfect orbs the same shade as nature after it rains.<br/>You’re not as simple as they wanted you to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper against honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoseFiveChicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/gifts).



> This was a gift for my girlfriend for our two month anniversary. And to anyone wondering why the hell I wright so much Maggot Boy, I am working on a Welcome to Night Vale fic, but I really love Chavey. So there will be a lot more of that.

"My. My eyes?" It was such an odd question for Chainey to be asking, but Davey had missed the first half of the conversation.  
"Yes. Your eyes. They're pretty." The short blonde girl answered.  
"My eyes are brown. Nothing to special." He honestly seemed confused about this girl finding his eyes pretty. Davey shook his head. Chainey would never understand these things.   
"What's up man?"  
"Davey. Your back. See. My friend Davey-" Davey detected the smallest of a blush. "His eyes are blue. A really deep blue. Much prettier then boring old brown." Chainey would never understand that his eyes aren't fucking brown. His eyes are copper against honey and sage and when they water they glow, two perfect orbs the same shade as nature after it rains. And they aren't pretty. They're fucking beautiful. But Davey was bad with words. And Chainey my never here that from him. But he would do the best he could.  
"Nah man. Blue is so overrated. Brown eyes are cool. Besides, there are so manny different shades of brown. Not just, ya'know. Mud."  
The girl giggled. "Oh. I see. Your friend right." Chainey's cheeks went from a light, almost hidden if your weren't used to the color of his face, pink, to bright red. "Alright. Well, you boys have fun. Maybe I'll see you around." She walked off, her small stature made it look like she wasn't even touching the ground, but neither boy really noticed.  
Davey chuckled a bit. "Man, what was that about."  
"She came over to flirt I guess. Still can't believe the best she had to say was about my eyes. Brown is such an awful eye color. No one ever says brown eyes when they describe they're dream person."  
Davey shrugged. "No. I suppose not. I mean, I always thought green was cool. I suppose falling in love with someone's brown eyes isn't something anyone expects." Chainey's face, which had started to go back to pink, flared back to red all over again. "Or that could just be me. I always have been bad at figuring this kinda shit out. You on the other hand. Well its not like you try to hide the fact that you like blue."  
"Well. I mean. Yeah." There was a pause while Chainey composed himself. "The real hard part was learning to fall in love with the loud, obnoxious brunet behind those blue eyes."  
Now it was Davey's turn to be flustered. Damn it. Every time Chainey figured out how to say this kinda shit it made Davey wonder why he had such a hard time with it. "Yeah, well. What can I say." He shrugged for affect. "I'm just so damn lovable." Standard response. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Just Davey pretending he always knows exactly what he wants to say.  
"Yeah. Right." Chainey laughed. "Come on Davey. Let's head home.  
"Alright Daisy-Chain."


End file.
